Evil Guy
The Evil Guy is an who hates cupcakes. He is one of the main villians in the Marioverse, being the true evil behind Bowser and Boswer. Biography Mario Bros. He was in the final phase, flinging dung everywhere because he was bored. He was defeated by the Mario Bros. Super Mario's Cupcakes He appeared in Super Mario's Cupcakes, where he was the main villian. He steals all of the cupcakes in the world and puts them in the Anti-Cupcake World, where they become horrible monsters. He attempted to destroy Mario and all of the cupcakes in the world, but was defeated. When he was defeated, he revealed that he used to love cupcakes until he didn't make it to the bathroom once because he ate so many he couldn't move and blamed the cupcakes. Super Muffin-o Sunshine He re-appears in Super Muffin-o Sunshine where he tried to steal the Chocolate Sprites to make a Cupcake destroying machine. In the end, Mario defeated him again. After he is beaten, it is revealed that he actually an experiment by Peachycakes to clone Daisy gone wrong. This made a Fat Guy, a type of Shy Guy, who took on the name Evil Guy. He got so fat that his mask and clothes didn't fit him. After listening to his story, Evil Guy ate Mario and stated that a Mario fan should fight a Sonic fan. This unintentionally caused the Videogame War. Super Mario 128 He and his right hand food object kidnapped Waluigi because they thought he had a recipe for making invincible cupcakes. In the end of the game, he is defeated by Wario and Luigi, but manages to kill Luigi. But his pickle is sacrificed to turn Luigi's body into a live pickle Luigi. Before escaping, he reveals that he created Bowser by mixing the genes of Peach and Yoshi to make a cupcake destroying sidekick. It failed and made Bowser, who escaped. The Evil Guy then cloned Bowser to make Boswer, a true cupcake destroying machine, but that clone escaped too. Helping Yoshi Though it is unconfirmed, he apparently helped Yoshi escape from prison and helped him get to a new hideout. SMK TV He once attempted to take over Cheese Land, but was convinced to become a racer. He later found it too tiring to sit in a kart and drive, so he quit. Mario Mart Evil Guy had the heaviest ride, due to his weight. A smaller Grocery Cart would be crushed immedietly, limiting his choices. The New Wario Using his awesome dance moves, he won the audition to be the new Wario. He is scheduled to appear in Super Wario World. Gallery Image:EvilGuy Dance.gif |Evil Guy's dance move Image:Fatkid.gif|Evil Guy (as a child) destroying one of his victims Image:EVILGUY IN HIS TEENS.gif|Evil Guy as a teen, being asked what 2+2 is. Trivia *Even thugh he is evil, he loves cheese. *While eating the cheese, he puts loads of butter on it, and drinks chocolate sauce. Some people also say that he first melts the cheese together with some marshmallows before eating it. *He also loves Super Mario Cookies. *He weighs over 5000 extra-chunky cupcakes. Category:Guys Category:Haters Category:Villians Category:Cheese Lovers